


And There Was Only One Bed... But It Was a Bunk Bed... But They Cuddled Anyway

by whatisthisreally



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, New York City, but I guess you can read it as romantic if you want, they live in virginia because it's closer to new york than florida, um okay what else do I tag, unlike most fics in this trope this is meant to be platonic bordering on familial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisthisreally/pseuds/whatisthisreally
Summary: I feel like the title kind of speaks for itself.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	And There Was Only One Bed... But It Was a Bunk Bed... But They Cuddled Anyway

“Okay, are you sure you’ve got everything?”

“Yes, Virgil, just like I was the last four times you asked,” said Roman.

Virgil laughed. “All right, all right. I assume the same applies to you, Patton?”

Patton nodded. “I didn’t forget my toothbrush this time.”

“That’s a relief,” said Logan.

The four friends loaded everything into Patton’s dark gray car, making sure that the food they had packed would be easily accessible. They themselves then entered the car, with Patton taking the first turn in the driver’s seat, Logan in the passenger seat, and Virgil and Roman in the back. They set the GPS and pulled out of Patton’s driveway, headed towards New York City.

They talked and joked for a while, before they got tired of that and fell into the inevitable Virgil Is On His Phone, Roman Is Singing Disney Songs Under His Breath, Logan Is Doing Extra Last-Minute Research, and Patton Is Bored and Keeps Making Puns. Roman, Patton and Virgil got out the lunches they had packed around 1:00. Then at about 1:30, when Virgil switched to the driver’s seat and Roman to the passenger seat, Logan had his lunch.

It was 5:03 when the GPS finally said, “You have reached your destination.” Patton and Roman eagerly clambered out of the car, followed by Logan and Virgil. They spent the next few hours scratching away at the surface of what was to be seen in New York. At last, at 10:00, they went to the AirBnB that Logan and Virgil had arranged. Roman and Patton hadn’t actually been too involved with the planning of the trip— their skills lay elsewhere, in a significantly distinct area, actually.

Virgil found the keys where they’d been told they would be and unlocked the door. The four friends each took a couple bags and entered. Virgil immediately claimed a bedroom, as did Logan. That was a bit unusual.

Then, Virgil said, “There are three bedrooms, by the way.”

“What?” said Roman.

Virgil chuckled and ducked into the room he’d chosen.

“No fair!” Roman complained to Logan, who simply smiled and entered his room and shut the door behind him as well. Roman sighed in exasperation. “Did they  _ really _ have to do this to us?” he said to Patton. “Not that I mind sleeping in the same bed as you that much, but still.”

“I mean, if you think about the stuff we’ve pulled on them… we kinda deserve it,” Patton said.

“Yeah, fair.” Roman paused for a moment. “All right, let’s see what we’re working with.”

Patton went over and opened the door to the third bedroom— and burst out laughing.

“What is it?” asked Roman.

“Come look,” Patton said.

Roman peered through the door. There was a bunk bed. “ _ Oh _ ,” he said. “Okay, that is funny.”

“Can I have the bottom bunk?” asked Patton.

“Sure,” said Roman.

They brushed their teeth, changed into pajamas (Patton in the bathroom and Roman in the bedroom), and went to bed. They lay there for a few minutes. And a few minutes more. And a few minutes more.

At last, Patton awkwardly said, “Um. I’m cold.”

“Oh. So am I,” said Roman.

“We should have brought more blankets,” said Patton.

There was silence for several seconds.

“Okay, let’s stop beating around the bush,” said Roman. “Are we going to sleep on the same bunk?”

“That does seem like the thing that makes the most sense,” said Patton.

“And it would be kind of funny if we did it even though Logan and Virgil didn’t actually try to make it happen.”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” Roman dropped his blanket and pillow onto the floor, then climbed down after them. “Wait, I thought you said you didn’t forget anything. Where’s Mr. Theodore?” Most people would consider Patton childish for sleeping with a teddy bear, but Roman, Logan and Virgil would never.

“...I was wrong,” said Patton.

“Oh,” said Roman. “Well, there’s a third reason for this, then.”

Patton smiled and shifted to one side of the bed. Roman set down his pillow in the space that Patton had vacated. With both blankets and each other, they were warm. Soon, they fell asleep.

When Logan awoke and got up the next morning, he was a little surprised to find that Roman, who was usually an early riser like him, was not also up. After a few minutes, he decided to quickly check on Roman. He walked over and opened the door to see Roman, awake, lying in bed cuddling with a sleeping Patton.

Roman looked up and noticed Logan. “Hello,” he said.

Logan blinked once, twice, three times. Finally, he said, “...Good morning, Roman,” then left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing a fic using an outline, so, I hope it turned out well! (I can add the outline as a second chapter, if anyone wants to see that.)  
> Oh, and Logan was definitely the one who named Mr. Theodore.


End file.
